liveactionmiddleearthfandomcom-20200215-history
Galadriel
About Lady Galadriel was the co-ruler of the Elven kingdom Lothlorien with her husband Celeborn, and one of the first elves to ever come to Middle-Earth. As such, she was the highest ranking and one of the most powerful elves of the Third Age. She was the keeper of Nenya, one of the three Elven rings. She possessed the Mirror of Galadriel, which could reveal both real and potentially real events to its viewer, as well as the Phial of Galadriel, which held the light of Earendil's star. History Galadriel was given a ring of power like Elrond and Cirdan. She kept a watchful eye over Sauron much like the other Eldar while he was gaining power. After Sauron is defeated, she believes all trouble is over but she is wrong. She lived in Lorien for a great many years and created a strong alliance with king Thranduil. However, she managed to hold off all dark powers in her beloved forest while Greenwood the great became sick and ugly. Suspecting something wrong, Saruman the White summons her to Rivendell where White Council hold a meeting. Gandalf shows them the Morgul Blade that Radagast found in the ruined fortress of Dol Guldur. Saruman dismisses the idea that Sauron has returned but Gandalf, Elrond and Galadriel are not so sure. Before the company enters Mirkwood, Gandalf hears Galadriel speak to him, telling him to go to the high fells. Gandalf and Radagast investigate the old tombs to discover that they are empty. Gandalf sends the Brown wizard to tell Galadriel and Elrond while he enters Dol Guldur. After Gandalf's capture, and Orc, Lombar, has his orders to kill the wizard and harvest his ring. However, the recently arrived Galadriel saves him in a show of blasting light, sending the orc far off. Galadriel heals Gandalf with a kiss and is surrounded by Nazgul. Elrond and Saruman arrive and fight the wraiths while Radagast takes Gandalf away on his sled. The three are confronted by Sauron, who reveals himself to them, (even though they were already pretty sure Who it was). Galadriel and Sauron face off in a powerful battle. Sauron is banished and with the Nazgul, he flees to Mordor. Elrond is told by Saruman to take the lady back to Lorien to recover as she was wasted from the power that came out of her. Much later, the fellowship of the ring passes through Lorien and the hobbits look into Galadriel's mirror and see wierd things that Galadriel herself cannot explain. Galadriel and Celeborn give the company many gifts before they continue on their quest. Elrond councils with her to decide wether the elves will help the men of Middle Earth. She ends up sending Haldir with 300 elves to aid the Rohhirim. She leaves Middle Earth with Celeborn, Elrond, cirdan and many other Elves and Ring Bearers on one of Cirdan's ships at Grey havens once Sauron is finally defeated. Appearances The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey The Hobbit: The Desolation Of Smaug (Briefly speaks to Gandalf) The Hobbit: The Battle Of The Five Armies The Lord Of The Rings: The Fellowship Of The Ring The Lord Of The Rings: The Two Towers (Briefly in a vision to Frodo) The Lord Of The Rings: The Return Of The King ItemsCategory:The Hobbit CharactersCategory:The Lord Of The Rings CharactersCategory:ElvesCategory:EldarCategory:White Council * Nenya - Galadriel's ring of power Costumes * Rivendell - The Costume that she wears while visiting Rivendell * Dol Guldur - The Dress/Robes that she wears while rescuing Gandalf from Dol Guldur * Lorien - The robes she wears while in her home of Lothlorien. Forms * Physical - Her normal Elf Appearance * Drowned - Her appearance while rising in power External Links Lotr Wiki - http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Galadriel Tolkien Gateway - http://tolkiengateway.net/wiki/Galadriel Wikipedia - http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Galadriel[[Category:Ring Bearers]] Category:Dol Guldur Subplot Involvement Category:The Lord Of The Rings Characters Category:The Hobbit Characters Category:Eldar Category:Elves Category:Lothlorien Elves Category:Good Articles